Akaigake City
'Overview' is one of the largest cities within the Land of Earth, arguably second only to Iwagakure no Sato (岩隠れの里, English TV: Hidden Stone Village, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Rocks). The city is the capital home to the Namazu Clan, and several minor clans. 'City Plans' The city is divided into four "zones", each zone subsequently divided into 20 districts. Three main streets cross the city, each leading to one of the three causeways to the mainland. Surrounding the raised causeways were beautiful artificial floating gardens with canal waterways and gardens of plants, shrubs, trees and medicinal herbs not found anywhere else within the shinobi world. A large stone gate, engraved with tribal motif guards entry into the city. Members of the Namazu stand guard tirelessly, ensuring the protection of the city, ever since the razing of their home many years ago. Beyond the gates and the shinobi standing guard, there's believed to be a unique formula engraved along the city's walls. 'Marketplaces' Every district within the city houses its own marketplace; subsidiaries to the . There is constant trade taking place within the marketplaces, one would be hard pressed to not be able to locate an item of interest, or at the very least, information regarding said item. A portion of the profits are gifted to Iwagakure as a tribute of sorts, especially as a member of the Namazu is the sitting Tsuchikage. 'Public Buildings & Palaces' Within the center of the city rests the various public buildings, temples, and palaces. Within the walled square resides the ceremonial center. A total of 45 buildings dedicated to various influential individuals within the city as well as the deities of pantheons belonging to various clans, the Namazu included. There is a massive temple housing various birds, reptiles, and mammals-a botanical garden and aquarium included within, all of the exotic variety, many species having long since believed to be extinct. 'City of Gold' It is rumored that beneath the city, guarded and closed off resides the once long sought after . The city's origins date back to well before Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's time. It is a magnificent city holding amazing symmetry. Every building composed entirely of gold with rubies embedded within them. Gold, silver, rubies, emeralds, diamonds and other countless metals and jewels litter the city, paving the streets. Weapons of every kind are stored away, some magnificent enough to be national treasures, others deadly and powerful enough to send the world spiraling into chaos. The ancient golden city, along with the thriving district markets ensure that Akaigake's wealth remains boundless;as eternal as its history. 'Clans' Within the city of Akaigake are a number of minor clans, the Namazu being the most powerful clan within the city holding the greatest amount of influence. *Namazu Clan *'Isamu Clan' *'Narigama Clan' 'Trivia' *''Akaigake is modeled after Tenochtitlan, largest city in the pre-Columbian Americas at its peak.'' *''The city's denizens have their own dialect, and language unique to them.'' *''Ever since the past invasion they have become increasingly more vigilant and wary of outsiders.''